


A Polished Slave [ART]

by Chickenpets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Art, Blood, Corvatica, Drinking, Guilt, M/M, Secrets, Slavery, Smoking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets
Summary: Inspired by the fantastic (and fantastically dark) Corvus Fallere series by Mousewrites. It's great, go read it - but please, mind the tags.Ink and colored pencil
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	A Polished Slave [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mousewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Corvus Fallere, Book 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656441) by [Mousewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewrites/pseuds/Mousewrites). 



"W-wh-why?" I managed, and his hand stilled, cupping the back of my neck.

"Because I have to. Because you can take it. Because I can."


End file.
